Substrate Integrated Waveguides (SIWs) are integrated waveguide-like structures fabricated by using two rows of conducting cylinders or slots embedded in a dielectric substrate. These rows of conducting cylinders electrically connect two parallel metal plates. In this way, the non-planar rectangular waveguide can be made in planar form, compatible with existing planar processing techniques.